Por un beso
by laulau2311
Summary: Hasta quel momento no me di cuenta de lo que me perdía. "Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction"


_ **Por un beso**_

_Aquel dia empezó siendo una mierda. Me desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza he iba tarde porque el puñetero despertador no había sonado._

_Mi dolor de cabeza se debía a la misma persona que por su culpa siempre he peleado contigo. _

_Finn Hudson , mariscal del equipo de football que tenia a mas de una loca y supongo que yo hasta cierto punto también fui una de esas chicas._

_Desayune embutiendo me la comida como un pavo , no tuve tiempo ni de respirar cuando ya me encontraba en la puerta del garaje arrancando el coche y saliendo a toda velocidad al instituto . William McKinley High School o como a mi me gustaba llamarlo William Centro de Torturas Mckinley._

_Se puede decir que aparque derrapando , cuando me asegure que por lo menos el coche no impedía el trafico salí como un cohete hacía mi clase de Literatura inglesa , clase a la que llegaba tarde y compartía contigo._

_Se puede decir que con las prisas me vuelvo patosa , cosa que desencadeno que al llegar a la clase mis libros acabaran por todos lados menos en mi mesa. Lo único que pude hacer fue sonrojarme , recoger mis libros y escuchar un coro de risas de parte de todos los alumnos que estaban esa clase. Rápidamente me dirigí a mi pupitre , pupitre que quedaba tres por detrás del tuyo , desde el que podía observarte perfectamente y pensar que era eso que tenias que me tenia tan cautivada ._

_Siempre pensé que lo que me cautivaba era tu belleza , belleza conocida por todo aquel alumno del instituto ya que si no , no sería considerada la abeja reina del instituto. O puede ser que lo que me cautivara fuera tu voz. Una voz dulce pero potente que ponías siempre en practica tanto en el glee club como cuando dabas una orden al séquito de animadoras del cual eras la capitana._

_Realmente no se como fue mi día hasta que llego la tercera hora , hora que también compartíamos ya que se trataba del glee club._

_Como hacía unas semanas , me senté en una de las sillas de la ultima fila , desde la cual tenia un buena vista y en el centro de ella estabas tu . Tu acompañada de ese mastodonte , bobo con dos pies izquierdos que era tu novio desde hacia un par de semanas._

_Todos decían que erais la pareja perfecta , pero una pareja no tiene que complementarse?_

_Tu perfecta , guapa , lista , con talento tanto para la música como para el baile y el deporte. Guía de muchas de las alumnas y líder de otras , y el , todo lo contrario._

_No voy a decir que fuera feo pero no estaba a la altura de tu belleza , torpe con los estudios y por suerte tenia algo de maña con la música y el deporte , por que el baile no es que fuera lo suyo , sino decídselo a mi nariz. Seguí pensando en las diferencias de la pareja de oro hasta que me vi interrumpida por el señor Shue , quien acababa de decir la tarea de la semana ._

_Duetos y por suerte o por desgracia me tocaba contigo._

_Tu solo me tiraste una de tus frases en las que me decías la hora y el lugar._

_Lugar en el que tu te encontrabas a la hora citada mientras yo llegaba tarde. Cosa que me hiciste sabes._

Llegas tarde.

_Lo se, Quinn somos amigas no?_

Supongo que si.

_Por..porque estas de nuevo con Finn?_

Por que es mi destino . Casarme con el y tener una preciosa casa con uno cuantos niños correteando por el jardín . Ese es mi destino tanto como el tuyo es ir a Broadway y triunfar encima de los escenarios.

_Crees que triunfaré?_

Todos creemos que triunfaras , tu no estas hecha para Ohio Rachel.

Y tu tampoco Quinn.

Que quieres decir?

_Quiero decir que he sido muy estúpida al luchar contigo por Finn._

Que?

_Que he sido demasiado estúpida por luchar por fin cuando lo que verdaderamente quiero , es a ti Quinn Fabray._

_Después de mi confesión tu te acercaste a mi hasta a estar a pocos centímetros de mi cara._

Estas segura Rachel?

_Tan segura como lo que en realidad perseguía durante todo este tiempo eras tu._

_Lo siguiente que sentí fueron unos dulces labios pegándose a los míos y en ese justo momento me di cuenta de cuanta razón tenia _Jodorowski.__

_****"Cuando te acaricié, me di cuenta de que había vivido toda mi vida con las manos vacías"****_

_**al no tenerte a ti , complete el verso en mi cabeza.**_

Y todo eso nos lleva a la actualidad.

Rachel cielo que haces ? - me dijo mi esposa mientras de sentaba en mi regazo

Rememorar un día.

Nuestro día?

Así es Quinn , así es mi amor.

Supongo que toda acción tiene su recompensa , porque gracias a ese beso me encuentro 10 años mas tarde casada con el amor de mi vida y esperando al que será nuestro segundo hijo , y todo por un beso 10 años atrás.

****Tenia que escribir una historia basándome en una cita de uno de los autores que me proponieron y yo escogí a Jodorowski y su cita que dice asi:****

_****"Cuando te acaricié, me di cuenta de que había vivido toda mi vida con las manos vacías"****_

****Y como dice el verso de Jodorowski , hasta que no te das cuenta de que ese amor que estas viviendo es el verdadero , vives sin saber lo que realmente es el amor. -Laulau2311-****


End file.
